I Love U!
by AgnesiAlex
Summary: "Mau aku antar?"/"Jadi...cuma berdua aja?"/"Aku hanya sebagai batu loncatannya"/"Aku suka kamu"


I Love U!

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Bahasa Masih Ancur, dll

Don't like, Don't Read

No Flamer, Concrit? It's oce...

NB : "..." sedang berbicara

'...' berbicara dalam hati

Summary : "Mau aku antar?"/"Jadi...cuma berdua aja?"/"Aku hanya sebagai batu loncatannya"/"Aku suka kamu"

* * *

**Chapter 1 ****Takdir**

Berkas sinar menembus jendela yang sepi. Hanya menampakkan sesosok gadis bersurai indigo yang tampak asyik di dalamnya. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, ruangan itu tampak seperti

kepribadiannya yang tenang. Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini, mungkin untuk seterusnya juga. Sayup...sayup terdengar sebuah langkah yang mendekati ruangan tersebut.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Nee-chan?-" ucap orang tersebut dari balik pintu, namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Gadis yang ia ajak bicara sudah memotongnya duluan.

"I-iya, hanabi... aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

"Em, baiklah kalau begitu... aku dan yang lainnya akan menunggumu di ruang makan."

"Iya."

Gadis itu pun bergegas merapikan buku-buku yang akan dibawanya ke dalam tas yang bertengger rapi di atas kasurnya. Dengan cekatan ia bergegas menuju ruang makan untuk menemui keluarganya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati meja rias dengan vas bunga mawar di samping kanannya, tubuhnya berbalik mendekati obyek yang menjadi perhatiannya.

"Uh… hampir aja lupa." Bisiknya sampil memperhatikan jepitan rambut kupu-kupu yang digenggamnya. Ia sematkan hiasan rambut itu diantara helai-helai rambut indigonya, seulas senyuman pun terpancar kala ia memperhatikan hiasaan tersebut.

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa ia turuni anak tangga itu, tak jauh dari tangga telah tampak beberapa anggota keluarganya yang sedang menikmati sarapan.

"Go-gomen… Ohayou tousan, niisan, hanabi-chan" lirihnya menatap seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Hn… Duduklah, hinata dan segera makan sarapanmu selagi hangat."

"Hai, tousan" sahutnya sambil mengambil tempat di samping adik tercintanya, Hanabi.

"Ohayou Hinata." Balas Neji lalu melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ohayou, Hinata-Nee."

Hinata hanya tersenyum, lalu menyantap sarapannya pagi itu.

~skip time~

* * *

"Hari ini, apa kamu akan dijemput juga dengan si Kuning itu?" Tanya Neji seraya berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata menuju mobilnya.

"E-em, Niisan duluan saja… Sebentar lagi, pasti Naruto-kun akan datang menjem-"

"HINATAAA~" teriak laki-laki yang memotong pembicaran Neji dengan Hinata, yang mana tidak lain adalah Si Kuning a.k Namikaze Naruto. *Author bingung mau ngasi julukan apa ma karakter yang satu ini…walau sedikit gak enak maknanya, tapi mohon di terima ya? #Author di rasenggan ma Naruto yang gak terima.

Blush…tampak rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi chubbynya serta melambaikan tangan dengan malu-malu.

"Kurasa…dia sudah datang untuk menjemputmu, Hinata?" tutur Neji seraya mulai meninggalkan Hinata yang terpukau ntah untuk ke berapa kalinya dalam sebulan ini. Ya, Hinata Hyuga yang merupakan pewaris utama dari Hyuga Inc. telah melepas status lajangnya sekitar sebulan yang lalu dengan anak dari Presdir Konoha High School Internasional (KHSI), Namikaze Naruto.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tetap mematung di tempat itu, Hi-na-ta?" tambah Neji yang mulai bosan melihat tingkah dari sepupunya tersebut. 'Bodoh!' pikir Neji dalam hati. *Huft…Neji belum pernah suka ma seseorang sie? Jadi tanggapannya kayak gitu, tapi gak apa…Author mau kok ma kamu, Neji^^ (abaikan a.k gak penting untuk dibaca)

"Eh?" cicit Hinata yang malu telah tertangkap basah tengah melalun, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun mulai berlari-lari kecil menghampiri pujaan hatinya yang tengah menantinya dengan setia.

"A-aku berangkat Niisan…" kata Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Neji yang tengah menaiki mobil pribadinya tersebut.

'Tenanglah Hinata, ini bukanlah hal yang pertama bagimu! Ganbatte…' omelnya ketika detak jantungnya mulai tak terkontrol ketika mendekati cowok yang tengah tersenyum lima jari ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat…" sahut Naruto dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata menuju mobilnya, sedangkan yang empunya tangan hanya bisa blushing denga parahnya.

~skip time~

* * *

Sekitar 20 menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di halaman KHSI yang terbilang mewah seantero Konoha. Setelah memarkirkan kendaraannya, keduanya pun menuju ke kelas mereka dengan hiasan obrolan ringan serta tawa renyah.

"E-em, Naruto-kun…sebaiknya duluan saja ke kelas." Ucap hinata dengan nada yang merdu namun terdengar malu-malu.

"Eh? Kenapa?" sahut Naruto yang mulai berhenti melangkah akibat kalimat yang baru di dengar tersebut.

"Bu-bukan begitu…. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan beberapa buku yang ku pinjam 2 hari yang lalu." Jelas Hinata yang menyadari perubahan air muka dari pujaannya tersebut.

"Oh…ku kira kenapa, ya sudah aku akan menunggumu di kelas saja kalo begitu." Senyum Naruto pun menghiasi wajahnya yang terbilang tampan di angkatannya. Lalu mereka pun berpisah di lobi untuk menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing.

~Sementara di tempat lain~

Tampak sosok wanita paruh baya tengah sibuk membolak-balik dokumen yang tengah digenggamnya tersebut. Tampak wanita tersebut terlibat obrolan yang sangat penting dengan orang yang duduk di seberang meja kerjanya tersebut.

"Baiklah…anda di terima. Selamat bergabung di Konoha High School Internasional, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata wanita tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya, yang mana diketahui dia adalah Kepala Sekolah KHSI a.k Tsunade. Yang dibalas dengan jabatan dari orang yang di sebut Uchiha Sasuke oleh Tsunade dan kata "Hn".

"Kakashi, tolong antar Uchiha-san ke kelasnya sekarang." Titah Tsudane seraya kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak perlu, kau hanya perlu memberitahuku kelas apa yang ku dapat!" bantah Sasuke dengan tetap menampilkan ekspresi stoiknya. Tsunade yang terkejut dengan jawaban murid pindahannya tersebut, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya.

'Keturunan Uchiha tetap saja menyebalkan! Tak akan berguna bila berdebat dengan orang seperti mereka, yang memiliki watak keras kepala…Huft' batin Tsunade yang mulai muak dengan yang dihadapinya pagi itu.

"Kelas X1" sambung Tsunade yang mulai mengerjakan tugasnya kembali.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan Kepsek dan hanya meninggalkan kekesalan yang mendalam di hati Kepala Sekolah tersebut. Sasuke mulai menyusuri koridor yang tampak lengang karena waktu telah menunjukkan pelajaran pertama telah di mulai.

* * *

~Disisi lain~

POV Hinata

'Uh…aku harus cepat, kenapa sekolah ini begitu luas sih? Mengesalkan saja!" batin ku sambil tetap berlari dengan beberapa buku yang tengah dibawanya. Andaikan ada Doraemon disini mungkin aku akan meminta untuk dikeluarkan alat "Pintu Kemana Saja". Namun tiba-tiba…

Brukk…

"Auw…" jerit ku kala terjatuh dengan pendaratan yang tak semburna di tambah buku-buku yang dibawanya berbalik menimpa diriku.

'Tuh kan…hari ini memang hari sialku' teriak ku dalam hati. Aku pun tanpa pikir panjang berdiri sambil membungkuk lalu berkata…

"G-gomen nasai!" sesalku kepada orang yang telah tertabrak karena ketledoran ku. Orang tersebut hanya terpaku menatapku dengan pandangan tajam yang dapat aku rasakan walaupun aku menunduk serta bersembunyi di balik poni-poniku.

"Kau gak punya mata ya!" bentaknya yang membuat hatiku ciut seketika.

"A-aku mohon, maafkan aku." Pinta ku dengan suara yang bergetar. Aku memang paling benci memiliki masalah dengan orang lain, yang berujung dengan sesuatu malapetaka. Belum sirna segala ketakutanku ketika aku mulai merasakan tangannya menyentuh daguku dan memaksa wajahku menatap iris mata kelamnya.

"Ap-p…" belum juga selesai seluruh kata-kata yang ingin ku ucapkan, dia…

"Aku paling benci dengan kegagapanmu, dan aku lebih benci lagi ketika kau meminta maaf dengan menundukkan kepalamu seperti tadi!" potongnya lalu melepaskan sentuhannya dari dagu ku. Aku hanya terpaku serta mencerna baik-baik apa yang baru dikatakannya padaku.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan mematung seperti itu, heh?" sambungnya lagi, yang membuatku tersadar bahwa dia telah menolongku merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ma-maaf" sahutku yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari orang tersebut. Ohya, sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan lagi kali ini. "Maksudku, maaf. Kamu tak perlu repot membantuku." Jawabku dengan susah payah, suatu kebiasaan yang susah untuk dirubah **Kegagapanku.** Dan dia hanya menjawab dengan 2 konsonan yang aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya yaitu "Hn".

"Kemana harus dibawa?" tanyanya kepadaku ketika semua buku-buku telah rapi.

"E-em, perpustakaan di ujung sana." Ucapku ragu sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat dengan telunjukku. Tanpa meminta ijinku untuk kedua kalinya dia-orang yang baru aku kenal atau lebih tepatnya tidak aku kenal sama sekali-menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku menuju perpustakaan.

'Apa yang dilakukan orang aneh ini sih? Mencurigakan!' selidik ku dengan sedikit pemberontakan atas perlakuannya tersebut.

"Sasuke"

"Maksudmu?"

"Namamu?" ucapnya lagi yang membuat aku kesal karna pertanyaanku tak dijawabnya. Dia pun menoleh kearahku dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan perpustakaan lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Namaku, Sasuke dan aku bukan orang aneh. Camkan itu!"

Aku hanya dapat ber-Oh ria mendengar jawabannya yang terbilang akrab namun ekspresi wajahnya tak seperti yang diucapkannya. Tanpa sadar aku sedikit terkikik geli dengan segala pemikiranku terhadap orang ini.

"Kenapa tertawa?" katanya judes, aku pun sedikit merubah mimik wajahku seperti semula lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Ehem…ndak ada apa-apa. Namaku Hinata, terima kasih sudah membantuku membawakan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan." Balasku tulus.

"Hn"

Hanya comentar itu yang dapat aku peroleh darinya lalu menyerahkan buku-buku yang dibawanya kepadaku.

POV Hinata End~

Hinata pun bergegas mengembalikan buku-buku tersebut untuk dapat kembali ke kelasnya. Sementara itu, di balik pintu Sasuke tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik dari Hinata.

"Menarik!" gumam Sasuke dengan seringai yang sulit di artikan….

**Kyaaaaa~~~~~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga… Maaf kalo ceritanya masih belum seru dan gak menarik… T.T**

**Author masih belajar sie… dan ini karya author sendiri lo… walau radak ancur…**

**Jadi, bagi para reader mohon tinggalkan Review ya…**

**Akhir kata Terima Kasih untuk kunjungannya dan Reviewnya…**

**~AgnesiAlex~**


End file.
